Worth It
by zeFluffleTruffle
Summary: An AU in which a majority of the world's population possesses superhuman abilities while Anna grows up without one.
1. Chapter 1

**This was first published on Tumblr, so you might have seen this already. It's part of a series of Kristanna AUs that picture-of-****sophisticated****-grace****and searlait** **on Tumblr prompted the Frozen fandom to write. As****I am an awkward freshman (freshmen are friends not food, hey),this will not exactly be the best, most delicious piece of fan fiction in the entire universe. **

* * *

Humans. Funny things they are, with their pretenses and desire for worthiness, flaws and insecurities. Even at a young age their minuscule mistakes tend to gnaw at their minds and encourage them to slip on a mask.

These masks tend to come in different shapes and sizes— some hide under the facade of the so-called "good girl" (or good boy), working even harder to achieve a flawless appearance, while others lash out as the troublemaker, believing that they can never measure up to the standard of mold themselves into stereotypes, and some become the jack of all trades.

Interestingly enough, even the masks of family members may vary. Take Elsa and her younger sister Anna, for instance. As daughters of a family famed for their powerful supernatural abilities, they are not strangers to the media. And though Elsa is most certainly not shy or one to stutter, she is by definition an introvert. On the other hand, Anna is an extrovert. Behind her image of optimism and cheerfulness, is a girl who is all too aware of her flaws. While naturally bubbly, Anna has always harbored feelings of dejection and rejection.

After all, one can hardly be happy when he or she is the only member in his or her family's recorded history to be without any special abilities. Nor can he or she be elated when his or her sibling has distanced themselves.

* * *

It's a rainy day when she meets him.

She's rushing through the doors, utterly drenched and utterly disheveled, with her strawberry-blonde plait turning frizzy. For once, she's not wearing her recognizable twin braids, but it has been years since the media has watched her with intense eyes. Whether or not the public can instantly identify her is no longer the paparazzi's priority, but for her sister Elsa, that's a completely different tale.

Elsa has always been viewed by her younger sibling and the media as the epitome of calm, grace, and beauty. Funnily enough, today she's made a mistake and has had no choice but to call Anna for help. Yes, that's right,_Elsa_, has made a mistake. And yes, _Anna_ of all people is the one to come to her rescue.

Still, Anna can't help but look to her sister in awe. This error that Elsa has made is nothing but a tiny one— although it still is a large one. You see, Elsa has lost her car keys. This calls for eighteen year-old Anna to be the one to pick up Elsa from the Institute, thus leading to a car ride _alone_ with her sister. The last time that Anna can recall being alone with her sister was when she was five, approximately thirteen years ago. Today is surely a fortunate, momentous day. And Anna is not going to let it die, no. She's going to seize it and cherish it.

Humming happily to herself, Anna bounces up to the receptionist's desk, and is treated to a skeptical look. It is an internationally well-known fact that Anna is the only one on both her paternal and maternal sides to be an Impotent— that is, one without superpowers—and therefore has no business at the Institute other than taking on the role of a cleaning employee. Clearly, having been raised in a wealthy household, Anna has no need to apply for a not-so-prestigious job. And since Elsa and Anna are hardly photographed together except for family occasions, there is doubt in the receptionist's mind that Anna is allowed to be at the Institute.

Still, the receptionist is polite and nods along to Anna's hurried, anxious rambling, and gives her a temporary ID badge that will grant her access to the Level Thirteen. Relieved, Anna skips into the elevator, pretending to be unaware of the gaping of those standing around her. As she waits for the doors to close, a curious little girl with a wristband marked with flowers (_earth powers,_ _Anna thinks to herself_) stares up at her.

"Do I know you?" she lisps, a toothy smile lighting up her cheeks.

In reflex, Anna grins and shakes her head. "No. At least, I don't think so."

The little girl tilts her head to the side, then exclaims with glee and pride, "You're Elsa's sister! _Queen_ Elsa!" She emphasizes the world's nickname for Elsa with great enthusiasm. Clearly, this little girl views Elsa as a role model.

"Yeah," responds Anna, attempting to put in an equal amount of enthusiasm in that one word. Her heart though, is sinking. She isn't bitter towards her sister, but she is disheartened by the fact that the world won't acknowledge her as anyone but Elsa's younger sister, the one unfortunate enough to be an Impotent.

Soon the adorable girl is waving goodbye, and as the glass elevator (for the Potent should never have anything mediocre, even if they were born into poverty) rises, it is emptied and Anna finds herself alone. Physically, that is. She doesn't consider herself as one who is often alone. Or lonely, for that matter. Lonely? _Pfft_, she's got tons of friends. Just because her parents got into an accident three years ago doesn't mean—

Her train of thought crashes just as she does. However, while her train of thought crashes into forgetfulness, she crashes into a chest— a very nice and warm one at that. Stumbling back, she opens her mouth, only for her voice to evaporate at the sight of the man before him.

Simply put, he's _hot_. Like, really, hot. Oh, and he's ginger too. With sideburns. Which might sound repulsive in theory, but in reality is attractive on this pulchritudinous being. Not only that, but he's tall and fair and has these _dreamy_ eyes.

He speaks. And his voice is as beautiful as him; smooth as molasses, rich as chocolate. _Chocolate_…yes, Anna just wants to collapse into his arms right now and stuff chocolate in her face.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" He trails off, a cute little frown on his visage. "Are you alright? Not hurt or anything?"

Anna brightly smiles a close-lipped smile at him, afraid that some of the salad from lunch might still be sandwiched in between her teeth. "No, no I'm fine. Actually, are you alright? Me, I'm just clumsy and bump into things. Not that I'm calling you a _thing_, because that would be rude. Then again, I am pretty rude. Am I rambling? Oh goodness, I _am _rambling. Sorry, I'm just awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, _what_?"

Her face reddens as she realizes her last lines, but the man only chuckles. With his left hand rubbing the back of his neck (she glances at the flame symbol on his wristband, and realizes that they are on _Level Thirteen_, yes, _Level Thirteen_, where the most powerful, most hardworking, and most intelligent train, meaning that _he_ is particularly talented, not that she's surprised), he holds out a hand for her to shake.

_He's such a gentleman_, she thinks to herself, taking it. It's warm, which is understandable, considering his abilities, but it's delightfully toasty and she beams at him and he beams back and everything feels perfect and time is slowing down and she wonders if this is the beginning of a new story and a reboot of her happiness.

"I didn't introduce myself yet," he says. "Sorry. Let me start over. My name's Hans. Hans Sotherun. And you are?"

"Anna," she replies, wondering if this is the part where he gasps and mentions her sister. "Anna Arensen."

His grin widens and he dips his head towards her. "Pleased to meet you, Anna."

And she feels complete and respected and so delighted because for once, _for once_, someone other than her parents sees her for who she is and admires her just for being _Anna_. And he doesn't pity or look down on her for being an Impotent and he treats her wonderfully. And as a bonus, he's hot.

They talk some more, and never, _never_ does he mention Elsa. Instead, she's the one to bring her sister up, and explains that she's only here to see her sister.

"The receptionist looked at me as if I was a robber or something," she giggles, "and I thought, 'Are you kidding me? It's just me!'"

Hans' eyes gaze at her adoringly (_Her. _His eyes are focused on _her_with _adoration_), before their gleam turns incredulous. "_Just_ you?"

Again, for the millionth time, her heart stops as does time, and with widened eyes she gawks at him, amazed that he holds her in such a brilliant light even though she is so horribly awkward and the sort of girl that a man does not go searching for.

Just then, her phone pulls her from her stupor, vibrating in agitation.

"Sorry," she hastily apologizes, already regretting the fact that she must leave the comfort of his unfamiliar yet familiar presence to tend to her detached sister. "Elsa texted me. I guess I kept her waiting. Not that I mind— meeting you was fantastic."

His smile is strained, a display of regret. "Well, I guess I've got to let you go then. I loved meeting you too. You're wonderful, you know? Wish we had more time…" Hesitating, he then says, "Although, I suppose, if you aren't bothered by me…could I have your phone for a second please?"

She hands it to him, savoring their brief physical contact. Anna is sure that she can literally _feel _sparks fly— and no, they are not the sparks created by his marvelous hands. Heart thudding, she observes as he types something into the phone. Struggling to maintain a neutral expression, she cannot help but wonder if he is really voluntarily giving her his number because—

"Catch you later, Anna. I'm sorry for holding you up, but then again, I'm not so sorry for talking with you. Bye!"

He is turning the corner when she finally glances down at her phone and sees with ecstasy the words _Hansome Sotherun _and a string of numbers. It is half a minute before she stops squealing aloud.

It is a few days before she manages to go half an hour without thinking of him.

* * *

Anna watches as Elsa carefully thaws the ice that has gathered around the room. It used to be volatile and uncontrollable, but over a long course of time, it has become more obedient to Elsa's commands. Still, Elsa struggles a bit (albeit while still appearing utterly graceful) before the ice vanishes.

"Hi," greets Elsa in an ever-serene voice. Anna has never seen her older sister in a frustrated mood— but then again, she doesn't see much of her sister at all.

"Hi," she greets back, a smile effortlessly painting across her face. Trying to slow down her typically rushed pace of speaking in order to lengthen time (this is a special moment after all), Anna asks, "Working hard?'

"I suppose so."

Anna finds that her sister closes off easily, but she doesn't want to let her sister close off, not this time, so she coaxes the heat of the conversation to thrive. She finds that humor works best. "Well, the hardest thing that I managed to do today was get the car here without a scratch. The drivers out there on Weasel— s'cuse me, Wesel—Street are _ke-razy_."

Chuckling, Elsa says, "I guess that I'll drive then."

They descend down to the lobby in an amicable fashion, and Anna can't help but wonder if Hans was really her good luck charm, if things will really get better and Elsa will now open up to her.

Within a few minutes that ship is sunk.

It's hilarious how the people in the lobby almost instantaneously stop and stare and whisper and gasp as Elsa steps out of the elevator. After all, most of them do see her every day after her college classes have ended and she goes to the Institute to train. But they still spotlight on her with continuous attention, and Anna points this out, seeking to find another subject to converse about with Elsa.

"Seems like everyone here loves you, Elsa," says Anna. She expects to see a beam of joy, the common reaction to a compliment of that sort. Instead, she is met with a slightly nervous stare. And then she sees it—Elsa's usual stony, expressionless face upon interacting with Anna. She's clamming up, and Anna is powerless (_power_, such a crucial word in Anna's life and role in society) to force her to open up the gates. Worst of all, she doesn't even understand _why_ Elsa is shutting her out again.

Elsa tersely nods and replies, "Oh, I don't know. Besides, you yourself are very well-loved." Then her lips curl, but her eyes are certainly not joyful, and she heads out the door, bidding the people at the Institute farewell while Anna angrily and sorrowfully trails in her wake.

Needless to say, the car ride is tense and practically silent, save for Anna offering Elsa a chocolate bar and Elsa almost graciously receiving it but then denying it in favor of being "polite" and so _cold_ (no pun intended). So Anna turns her mind to Hans, and soon she is sighing and grinning again.

Her phone buzzes.

She looks down at her lit-up screen and reads the words, _Srry 4 bothering u, but i just rlly want 2 say that ur amazing & i'd luv 2 meet u again._

Once again she feels respected and worth something. She likes this Hans, she does.

* * *

**End of Part One! Hope that wasn't too boring and that I pinpointed the characters correctly! Also, lol, my attempt at** **world-building****...**

**In all honesty, I hope that my addition to this Kristanna AU ****compilation ********wasn't too shabby. My writing isn't too horrible, is it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**For some reason I posted this chapter earlier but it was published with errors and blank text. Sorry about that! And thank you so much to the guest who notified me. Oh! And thank you for all of the kind reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Disney in any way. **

* * *

Three months have passed since Anna first met Hans, and while life is certainly not perfect (it is, after all, impossible for life to be perfect), it has vastly improved. It has not improved in the way that her parents have suddenly been revived from the grave, nor has it improved in the way that Elsa has suddenly turned warm and open towards Anna again, but it has improved in the way that Anna, for once, is noticed just for who _she_ is and not for what her surname means or how full her bank account is.

Hans, as it turns out, is a junior at Weselton University, the same exact college that Anna attends. He of course has gotten there on a full ride scholarship, which, considering the fact that Weselton is currently ranked number one in the nation, is impressive. Elsa was always far more rational than Anna, and thus was also able to save thousands of dollars (thousands that she used to donate to charity, giving the media even more cause to bless her heart and fall at her feet) on education. On the other hand, Anna had only managed to scrap a few scholarships, and had been about to enroll in a college of far less prestige, but Elsa, for reasons still unknown to Anna, had insisted that she stay and had paid all of the tuition for Anna.

It's actions like this that befuddle, gladden, and hurt Anna. One cannot help but feel harrowed when a beloved is cordial one moment and glacial the next.

Currently Anna is blushing furiously as she rushes out of a classroom. For the past few weeks, some of her fellow freshmen have been teasing her about that "hot ginger junior guy". With all of their gossip and chatter, it's a miracle that none of it has reached the tabloids. And although Anna had regretted for days on end that she had not chosen to live on campus, she is now glad that she is still living at home. An empty mansion is slightly better than a nosy roommate constantly peeking at your texts, after all. At least, Anna thinks so, as she ignores the voice whispering that a nosy roommate is far more fun and conversational and friend-material than a detached sister. _  
_

Just when her blush begins to recede, her phone vibrates, and Anna's smile spans three thousand miles wide. A few passing classmates giggle as she eagerly— a little _too_ eagerly— fumbles to unlock the screen. It's Hans, and he's informing her that he has regrettably arrived at the Institute earlier than usual, and therefore is unable to pick her up, as is their usual routine.

Yes, Hans and Anna already have a routine down, and it's only been three months. Her heart flutters to think of it. Their relationship, although a whirlwind, is true and tighter than anything else Anna has experienced for quite awhile. It's not officially romantic or anything, but they have weekly meetings together at Tiana's Palace, a cafe serving the best live jazz music and beignets near campus. And besides, Anna is positive that he's sending her flirty glances and soft caresses. His words are encouraging and adoring too, albeit a bit cheesy. But hey, she's always have a soft spot for sweet guys, so the cheesiness is fine with her.

She manages to drive somewhat safely towards the Institute and find a nice parking spot. All is well until she approaches the front doors and a leviathan-sized dog barrels out of them.

With a surprised squeak Anna tumbles backwards as the dog rolls on top of her. Then, a wetness envelops her cheek as a colossal pink tongue licks it in a gentle, stroking manner. Soulful golden eyes gaze back at her, and unable to resist any sort of animal with an adorable expression, Anna laughs and hugs the dog.

"Sven!" calls a male voice, breathless and panicked. Clearly the owner of the dog is panicked. Her braids carelessly falling out of their structure, Anna sits up, running her fingers through the dog's fur.

She finds herself staring up at a twenty-something, broad-shouldered blonde with a sullen look on his face.

Gruffly, he inquires, as if this small act of etiquette pains him, "You're not hurt are you?" Her nod appeases him enough, and he cuts her off before she can begin to compliment his mutt. Turning to Sven, he scolds, "Don't you do that again, buddy. I can't risk getting another ticket. No more carrots for you for the rest of the week."

Sven's entire body slumps as he stares at his owner imploringly. He nudges the man pleadingly.

"No, Sven."

The dog's eyes widen.

"_No_."

A huff. A pause. Then resignation.

"Fine, I'll get you your carrots. Just don't run off aga—_ah_!" This time Sven tackles his owner and bounces for joy. Anna watches them, amused as the man's gloom and doom morphs into an uncontrollable grin.

Eventually the man and his dog rise from the pavement. The blonde's arms awkwardly dangle from his sides, and he merely glances at Anna before muttering, "Sorry," and moving to walk away with Sven now on a leash.

"Wait!" she calls out. Anna is used to making small talk with anyone and everyone (well, everyone except Elsa, that is), and well, she likes Sven. So she can't shut her mouth when she says, "What type of breed is he?"

The man peers at her suspiciously, noticeably unused to such interactions. Still, he replies, "He's half Alaskan malamute, half German shepherd."

"Oh, really? That's wonderful," Anna rambles, regretting that she couldn't have simply left the conversation at "Sorry". Now she's feeling more awkward than she usually is. "Um, nice to meet you…?"

They stare at one another uncomfortably until the man starts and realizes that she has trailed off to leave room for his name. "Uh, Kristoff. I'm Kristoff."

"Nice to meet you Christopher," she smiles. "I'm Anna."

He frowns irritably. "It's _Kristoff_." And with that, he stalks off. How terribly rude. Anna shakes herself and enters the Institute. She doesn't let the man's moodiness bother her. It's not as if she'll see him again, anyways. Kristoff, with his nearly permanent frown and loveable dog, doesn't look like the sort to be a Level Thirteen type. Not that she's judging him of course. It's totally not like his attitude has irked her or dampened her own attitude, or that she's scoffing at his drab, dark gray clothes or his beanie. Nope, nope, nopity, nope. There is a whole plethora of male specimens far more chivalrous than Kristoff can ever hope to be, and that plethora includes Hans, whom she is going to see and be brightened by.

Indeed, Kristoff will never cross her mind again with his awful mood and ugly frown.

* * *

Apparently Kristoff had a bit of a hampering influence, because that influence has made the rest of Anna's day uncomfortable and unpleasant.

Elsa is sitting before her, with her legs elegantly crossed and her face molded into the most perfect, beautiful stern expression ever formed in the entire course of history. Anna scowls. Why does _she_ care? Why now?

In her excitement to get to Hans, Anna had tripped out of the elevator and into her sister. Needless to say, Elsa had been confused and displeased, and had demanded an explanation. Anna had mumbled a few words and moved to step around Elsa, but her sister had calmly ordered her to stay put. Having been born with natural authority and persuasion, Elsa had found it quite easy to confront her younger sibling.

And now, they sit in a luxurious break room on Level Thirteen, Anna's back sinking into the cushion beneath her. Her mind is waging war against itself, as three thoughts battle together.

One, she would like to escape this conversation as soon as possible.

Two, she doesn't want to keep Hans waiting.

Three, she's pissed at how Elsa has been standoffish and indifferent for the years past, and yet, her sister is suddenly taking interest in her activities and possible love life.

"I don't have time for this," Anna grits out, rising from her seat.

"Yes, you do," states Elsa. "Please, sit down."

Some part of Anna betrays her and obliges. "What do you want?"

Guilt rolls within her as Elsa flinches. Her sister says, "I want to talk, Anna. I don't think you should sacrifice so much for a boy so quickly."

"I'm not _sacrificing_ anything, Elsa," retorts Anna. "I'm just giving a little of my time, that's all. What's wrong with wanting a relationship? If you haven't noticed, I'm _eighteen_."

Pursing her lips, Elsa replies, "I didn't say there was anything wrong with one. What I'm saying is that maybe you should slow down a bit. A real relationship takes time."

"It is a real relationship!"

"But you're moving from a friendship to a relationship too quickly. Three months, Anna? How well do you know him?"

Anna glares at her sister. "There's something real and wonderful though, Elsa. I can practically feel sparks fly. I mean, if we've got the right chemistry and everything, and we both like each other in that way, we don't really need to wait, do we?"

"Anna—"

"It's true love!"

Elsa raises her eyebrows, her tone turning a little condescending. "Anna, what do you know about true love?"

At last, thirteen years of hurt has built up to its maximum, and here and now, Anna snaps. She cannot halt the words that gush out of her mouth like a waterfall, cannot impede the forthcoming explosion.

"I know more than you! All you know is how to shut people out! Why now? Why do you have to care now? You don't even know Hans that well! You've only seen him in school and here, but what right do you have to judge him? Are you just jealous that you can't handle a single friendly conversation with anyone else? Are you just jealous that maybe I want a relationship with someone who doesn't _shut me out_, _ignore me_, _or hurt me_? Someone who isn't _you_?"

Her sister's brow is furrowing and that gleam in her eyes might be _tears_that Anna is spotting, but Anna is fired up._  
_

"Why'd you shut me out in the first place, huh? Is it because you're smart and I'm not? Is it because you're graceful and I'm a total klutz? Is it because you're older than me? _Is it because you have powers and I don't_?"

And as she states this last question, Anna ruefully thinks that this is the cause of the most prominent problems of her life— a lack of powers.

She doesn't know what to expect from Elsa, but she certainly doesn't expect a stoic face and silence. Unable to stand her sister's presence any longer, Anna departs the room and hurries to the nearest restroom to placate her thundering heart.

Upon sitting on the surface of a cool toilet, she wonders if she went too far. And then the fear and worry and regret sets in and soon Anna is sobbing because as much as she is furious at her sister, as much as she is hurt, she does not want to hurt Anna nor does she want to sever what is left of their thinning bond. Soon she is thwacking herself on the forehead, wishing that she could bash her own skull into the mirrors on the wall. How could she have been so mindless to Elsa's emotions? How could she have been so self-absorbed, so rude, so blunt?

The tears fall faster.

* * *

When the red around her eyes mellows to a reasonable tint of pink, Anna sets out to find Hans. She meets him in the hall, his face puckered into a cute bout of fretting.

"Anna!"

After all that has transpired, she cannot help but smile. "Sorry I was late."

"No, no, it's alright!" He pauses. "Is everything okay?"

"Just peachy," she easily lies, hoping to get to their usual, natural and wonderful banter. "Come on. Let's go to Tiana's."

* * *

**End of Part Two! Man, this plot moves slowly. I offer my apologies if I bored you once more. Thank you for reading this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating sooner! If some of the aspects of Anna's college life don't seem realistic, please forgive me since I'm only a freshman in high school. Here you go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Frozen. I don't even own Frozen merchandise.**

* * *

She begins her evening with a smile plastered on her face, but Hans, the perceptive sweetheart that he is, quickly senses something is wrong.

Cutting her off in the middle of her ramble about harsh professors and odd dreams about trolls kissing her, he gently takes her hand and asks, "Are you alright, Anna?"

Another individual, her sister most definitely, would've airily replied with something along the lines of, "I'm always alright," but Anna has faith in Hans and _knows_ he is there for her, so she releases her smile, bites her lip, and lets the words flow out of her.

The food at Tiana's is lovely as always, and the ice cream floats at the Snuggly Duckling (a nearby pub that they head to after dinner) is lovely too, but what's even lovelier than that is Hans telling her that he will never, _ever_ shut her out. And she knows, she knows that if ever she had to choose words to be immortalized in her memory, she would choose those ones. She is so sick of her parents' mahogany coffins shutting her out, sick of society unintentionally shutting her out because of what she doesn't possess, and sick of her sister shutting her out for no apparent reason.

But Hans promises that he won't, and it's a promise that no one has ever made to Anna. Her day, all in all, she muses as he drops her off at her mansion, is pretty monumental. Hans is good for her. She watches as he drives away and loses herself in a daydream for a few moments, one where she and Hans live in a home full of music and love and laughter and have three little ginger kids and _never ever shut each other out_. Then, she wonders if Elsa would be willing to be that cool aunt who visits pretty often and brings often gifts and says words of encouragement and doles out plenty of smiles.

_Elsa!_

Her own thoughts startle her to the present, and Anna steels herself for what's to come in their chilly, chilly house. She just hopes that her inner steel is strong enough to hold and her guilt is sweeping enough to keep her from anger.

At first she thinks that she won't talk to Elsa at all unless her sister talks to her first (which, given their history, is highly unlikely), but then Anna recalls her stupidity and selfishness, and decides that she'll at least apologize, no matter how awkward the situation may become.

"Elsa," she calls as she enters the foyer, "Elsa! It's me, Anna, your sister who didn't mean to make you mad! I'm sorry for saying what I shouldn't have. It wasn't true. It's all my fault."

Much to her disappointment _and _relief (believe her, it is possible to experience both of those warring emotions at the same time), Elsa didn't respond, and Anna realized the house, big as it was, was empty. She felt a little lonely, but then again, she had felt lonely for a long time. Unbothered by Elsa's absence, as her sister did occasionally stay at the Institute well into dawn (_"Our perfect heroine," the people said. "She works so hard to make sure that she can keep us safe. Hopefully she won't wear herself out."_), Anna prepped herself for bed then promptly fell asleep. As much as she liked to run through the questions that stacked up during each day, Anna was much too exhausted and too much of a heavy sleeper to stay awake.

* * *

Just as she always is, Elsa is not present for breakfast in the kitchen.

Anna's schedule doesn't include any weekend classes, so she lazes around for a bit and tosses a piece of chocolate in her mouth before heading to the jewelry store. Her cousin Rapunzel's birthday is coming up, and although Anna has only met her three or four times (this being due to a long convoluted story involving frying pans and kidnappings and the fact that Rapunzel lives in the city of Corona, which is miles away), Anna does really like her cousin, and thus is getting jewelry for her.

But this jewelry store doesn't sell just normal jewelry, no. The variety of bracelets, necklaces, and rings have been crafted with magic infused in them, and are of much value, particularly to those who possess superpowers. Anna's mother had had several pieces of this sort of remarkable jewelry, and they had been entrusted to Elsa and Anna after her death. It's only on the days that Anna feels particularly lonely that she wears her mother's emerald pendant. As far as she can tell, Elsa has never worn the jewelry nor even gone near the jewelry box. After the funeral service, Elsa had glanced at the jewelry box with an odd expression resembling distaste, longing, and fear, then shut herself in her room. Anna supposes that her avoidance of the jewelry box is one of Elsa's ways to deal with their parents' deaths.

A blast of cool air from the street hits Anna as she's fingering a sun charm, but no shivers overcome her, the charm keeping her bright and cheery. Yes. This will do nicely for Rapunzel, what with her warm and wide-eyed personality.

She ambles towards the cash register, only to stumble into a broad chest. In the back of her mind she wonders why she has such a tendency to bump into others.

Reflexively, she cries out, "Sorry! I didn't meant to—"

"Oof," says the man. "Oh…it's just you again."

The voice is familiar and Anna realizes that it's the voice of Kristoff, who caused her day to roll downhill. Well, that is, until Hans comforted her.

She looks at him with a perplexed expression. Kristoff, being a pretty stocky man with a morose look on his face and drab clothing, does not have the appearance of a jewelry shopper. Not that she means to judge him, of course. Still, she can't resist the urge to ask him, "What are you doing here?", and ask him she does.

His hand reaches up to rub the back of his neck shyly, and Anna regrets making him feel uncomfortable. Kristoff answers her anyway, and he tells her, "My little foster sister got promoted to Level 9 at the Institute, and she's only eleven years old. I'm getting her a gift."

As he talks about his sister, a slow but sure grin spreads across his face, and Anna stares at him in wonder. His smile seems to be unconsciously made, but it's there alright, and Anna is astounded by the sudden change the mention of a loved one can make.

Uplifted by this thought, Anna attempts to make conversation with him. "So have you found one yet?"

"No," he says, and he glances at her with something akin to distrust. "I'm still looking."

"Oh. Well, I can help you!" Anna offers.

His unfriendliness has returned in full force. "Why would you want to help me?"

At this she falters, but then she glares back at him in defiance. "Well, no offense, but you don't look like the type to know all that much about jewelry. And I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for your sister."

Kristoff's jaw clenches and he encloses his hands in fists. Recalling that he has superhuman strength, Anna takes a step back in fear, but Kristoff only sighs and mutters, "Fine. Where should I start?"

"Your sister's only eleven right?" Anna points him towards the sector of bracelets. "So we should get her a bracelet. She'll probably like it better than a ring."

They look upon the vast array of jewelry, and Kristoff inquires, "Now what?"

"We should get her something that matches her personality." Kristoff jumps at this usage of "we", and Anna quickly amends herself. "I mean, _you_ should get her something that matches her personality. I didn't mean, you know, well…anyways. What's she like?"

Kristoff relaxes and the easy, adoring grin is back on his face. "Oh, well, she's always got a smile on her face, but sometimes she'll pout when I don't give her what she wants, and she likes teasing me, and she's really close to Bulda, our foster mother, and she's smart and brilliant."

She grins at him before saying, "Huh. I think a fire crystal would fit her, then. And they keep you warm in the winter too, and take the sting out of burns."

Nodding, Kristoff reaches towards a bracelet ringed with five small fire crystals. It's absolutely beautiful, with the crystals glowing vermilion and shades of goldenrod. For a moment both of them are captivated by the bracelet's light.

Kristoff mutters a gruff thanks to Anna, and although he seems grudging towards her, Anna will take what she can get, and feels far more positively about him than she did before. Well. That will prove that she _can_ salvage a relationship.

_Maybe Elsa and I can start having an actual relationship_, she thinks to herself. _Maybe_.

The thing about the word "maybe" is that it can go both ways.

* * *

On Saturdays Hans spends more hours training at the Institute, so Anna blissfully hangs in various places around the city, skipping as she does so. She doesn't see any paparazzi around her, as they tend to be on the weekends, so she knows that it most certainly not a slow news day. Anna ponders upon what event could possibly be happening at the moment, but then she realizes that she's just grateful that there is no one to snap photos of her, and she heads towards Oaken Square.

It turns out that the lack of paparazzi _does_ affect Anna, and she quickly figures out the reason why it isn't a slow news day as she gapes at the Jumbotron. Because on the screen, there stands Elsa with her hands out in front of her, facing some random pair on Castle Bridge.

Anna's used to this, of course. As the city's pride and joy, Elsa is their main superhero, and does one heck of a job of fighting crime. She usually takes on the more powerful criminals. Each time this happens, Anna can't really swallow her worry and fear, but Elsa has so far exited each fight triumphant and relatively unscathed. It's just that Anna can't forget that it was such a battle of power to defend the city that eventually killed their parents and caused Elsa to fully isolate herself.

This fight, however, is different from all of the previous fights. For one thing, Anna notices the multiple injuries that Elsa is already sustaining. For another, the two villains are steadily advancing towards Elsa, and all she is doing is shaking her head, squeezing her eyes shut, and holding her hands up. It takes a moment for Anna to observe that the pair of criminals are shouting words at Elsa. The camera and microphone are too far away for the news crew to pick up what the men are saying, but Anna can tell that their sentences are not good at all.

Fear bubbles up in her. Words almost never visibly affect Elsa. Anna knows this from personal experience. The crowd around her murmur with befuddlement and panic, as they are also anxious for their unofficial Queen.

The police are now on Castle Bridge, racing towards the criminals and Elsa, but the mustached villain turns and casually blasts a shock wave in their general direction. Anna's breath hitches as two officers fall from the bridge and into the water. There's an incredibly minuscule chance that they will survive.

Elsa has at last come to her senses, and conjures up a behemoth snow monster, one that Anna has come to silently call "Marshmallow", and the monster promptly grabs one of the men. Her sister then freezes the one still on the ground into a huge chunk of ice, then orders Marshmallow to let the other man down. Marshmallow does so, and Elsa encases the man with her element, just as she did with the man's accomplice.

Sighing in relief, Anna smiles to herself, utterly proud of her sister. She waits for the people to cheer, as they always do, but this time, a collective gasp meets her.

Her sister has collapsed on the bridge, oozing a good deal of blood.

* * *

When she meets with the doctor, Anna doesn't understand a whole lot of the medical jargon emanating from her mouth, but she does understand that Elsa's injuries are serious, and that her sister does have a chance of passing away.

At this, Anna's chest constricts, and she struggles to keep the tears at bay. She cannot cry, not now. Elsa has always been the stronger one, and now it's Anna's turn to be strong for her.

Regret washes over her. Anna doesn't want her cruel accusations to be her last words to Elsa. And she doesn't want Elsa to die or be permanently stuck in a vegetative state. Elsa doesn't deserve any of that. No, really, it's _Anna_ that deserves this. Her heart hurts.

"Is there anything we can do, Doctor?" she queries, her voice thick with emotion. "We have to help her! There must be something_. There must be._"

"I…" the doctor trails off.

Anna's face twists in desperation. "_Please."_

The doctor frowns. "Believe me, I want her to live just as much as you do. I just can't think of—oh!"

"What?" asks Anna, her hope beginning to rise. "What?"

"There is a solution," says the doctor, "but it's a difficult one. It requires an individual with regenerative powers, but there isn't one in this city."

Stunning the doctor, Anna laughs, fueled by her hysteria and joy. "Oh, well, that's not so bad. I know one. She's my cousin. I can just call her and get her here. Thank you so much, doctor!"

"Oh," the doctor says, coloring out of embarrassment. "I forgot that Rapunzel was your cousin. Well, now we—oh!"

The doctor was the recipient of Anna's tight, bone-crushing hug. Faintly smiling, she whispers, "Elsa will get through this. She never gives up the fight."

* * *

**End of Part Three! Hopefully I'll update faster…**


End file.
